


Anguish

by themartiansummer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themartiansummer/pseuds/themartiansummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel must break up with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I'd love feedback from you guys.

**DEAN**

Dean opens his bloodshot eyes at the gentle rush of feathers in the center of the room.  
His stomach flips a little involuntarily, a smile instantly lightening his face.  
He never gets to smile anymore, always tired, always dirty, always running.  
He refuses to consciously make the connection in his head, but it’s beginning to dawn on him that maybe the presence of a certain angel has been his only cause for smiling in a long, long while.  
He sits up on the cheap mattress, groaning.  
“Hey Cas,” he stands, “What’s up?”

**CASTIEL**

Castiel feels absolutely sick.  
He detests the tendency that human vessels have for feeling their emotions physically.  
He keeps his hands at his sides, fists loosely clenched, actively trying not to hunch over and vomit.  
“I came to tell you that I have finished here, and will no longer be assisting you and your brother. I have…” Castiel swallows thickly, dropping to a whisper now, “I have… greatly enjoyed our time.”  
There is a beat of silence.  
“Cas, what are you talkin’ about?” Dean says finally.  
Castiel is careful to keep his gaze on the garishly upholstered couch across the room. He knows without a doubt that meeting Dean’s eyes will erase all resolve.  
“I can’t see you anymore Dean.” He states.  
Dean is staring, Castiel can feel it.  
More silence settles over them.  
“My superiors feel that I have become biased. They think it best that I be removed from this… situation… with you, Dean.”

**DEAN**

Dean is overcome with a desperate sensation, like scrambling, like panic.  
No no no, this isn’t happening, no.  
“You’re just gonna let them do this?” He demands, glaring at the angel.  
“You know that I must.” Comes the barely audible response.  
Dean stares, in shock.  
Castiel seems to be concentrating very hard on staring across the room.  
Dean feels rage flare up, and shoots a hand out suddenly, grasping Castiel’s chin and forcing him to meet his eyes.  
Dean feels his heart shudder, staring into glittering midnight blue. He sees raw anguish flash like the sun, bursting through cracks.  
He also sees resigned acceptance.  
That acceptance is what really does it. His fiery angel, his rebellious, defiant, altruistic angel, buried.  
Before he can think, Dean whispers, “But I thought… I thought we were… we had…”  
He watches white hot agony tear through Castiel’s face, like a tortured animal.

**CASTIEL**

“Please Cas,” Dean chokes, eyes brimming, “Please don’t go, I can’t take it.”  
Dean’s eyes, Castiel thinks distantly, his eyes will be what time will never erase from the angel’s memory.  
Over the millennia, Castiel has seen every shade of green the earth has ever produced, in exotic prehistoric flora and fauna, drifting among the aurora borealis, and even in distant nebulas and far galaxies.  
None of it compares to Dean’s own shade of green.  
It’s Castiel’s favorite.  
“Please Cas.”

**DEAN**

Dean hears a rush of wind and suddenly he is standing in the room alone, clutching at nothing but empty air.

**CASTIEL**

Castiel travels to a distant Swiss mountainside he’s always favored for solitude. Snow is falling heavily, suffocating trees and flooding the ground. There is no moonlight.  
He drops to his knees and covers his mouth with one hand, wrapping the other hand tightly around himself. Warm water drips over his fingers.


End file.
